


juliet

by revoleotion



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Tiny Misunderstanding, F/M, Fluff, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: “Can humans change their name?” Mon-El asks on a Sunday morning, curled up next to her. She rests her head on his chest and feels his heartbeat, the way he breathes in and out. It's calming, in a way that being a superhero never grants her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	juliet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisique/gifts).



“Can humans change their name?” Mon-El asks on a Sunday morning, curled up next to her. She rests her head on his chest and feels his heartbeat, the way he breathes in and out. It's calming, in a way that being a superhero never grants her. 

“Why do you ask?”

He leaves the question waiting in the room for a while. Kara lifts her head and looks at him, a man she has tried not to love but still does. It’s those moments when she likes him most, not on the battlefield, not during any heroics. He’s at his best when he looks at her like she’s his entire universe. 

“I had some time to read at the bar,” Mon-El says after a couple of silent minutes. “And I found this really cool name.”

Kara feels a frown on her face and does her best to smooth out her forehead. Ever since every intrusive thought she ever had turned into reality, she likes being nice. It takes a lot of strength being calm and nice and polite but if anyone deserves this kindness, it’s Mon-El. 

“It’s not unusual for humans to change their name. Although it most happens with trans people.”

“Human trafficking?” Mon-El asks. There’s more bitterness to his voice now, and the soft Sunday feeling dares to escape them. 

“No. People who realize their gender identity differs from what they were perceived at birth,” Kara is quick to add. After a few antagonizing heartbeats, softness settles back into his face and he smiles at her. 

“But that’s not me.”

“You can still change it. After all, we didn’t really give you a choice when picking it out for you. Let’s hear it.”

“Is it allowed to be from a book?” Mon-El asks. His usual charisma has turned into something more fragile. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he’s shy. 

“I’ve seen parents name their children Lettuce. You will be fine.”

Mon-El inhales. Then, “Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

She blinks. 

“Excuse me?” Kara asks. The words stumble across her lips, joined by a hysterical giggle that dies in her throat when she sees his expression. His smile has vanished, he doesn’t look angry, he looks sad and this is a lot worse. The warm, cozy feeling disappears when he moves away from her, forcing distance between them. Instead, guilt takes its place, cold, nagging “you ruined this”-guilt. 

“It’s stupid. I knew it.”

“Oh, no, Mon-El, I just have no idea what that is.”

He reaches for something behind him and tosses it into the fragile space between them. It’s a book, heavy for paperback. There's a blue alien on the cover, a fictional one, Kara assumes, unless this is an accidental biography. It’s a Star Wars book, that’s the first thing in the cover and in the biggest letters. 

“I’m going to read it,” she promises him. 

The smile is back, although nothing will restore the peace they had before. Kara has ruined this, she now has to fix it. 

“There’s three of them,” Mon-El says. “Good luck.”

He gets up and fumbles with the buttons of the coffee maker. Kara watches him for a while, then she pulls her knees up to her chest and starts reading. She doesn’t get far but at least she doesn’t immediately hate the protagonist. A good sign. 

“I’m sorry I laughed,” she says when Mon-El sits down next to her again and carefully places two mugs onto the table. 

“Honestly, maybe if you shorten it, it sounds more like an Earth name? But you don’t have to have an Earth name of course, you shouldn’t-”

“You’re rambling, love,” he interrupts her, not without a smile. Things feel a little better already. 

“I don’t need a new name. You picked it out, I like it.”

“Actually-” she starts but interrupts herself. No, he doesn’t have to know that Winn picked it. “Yeah. You’re very welcome.  _ Mike _ .”

“No, don’t say it, it’s terrible.”

“I’m not going to attempt pronouncing whatever name you suggested.”

“His nickname is Thrawn,” Mon-El says under his breath. 

“Okay, I can call you that.”

“No, don’t.”

“Okay, then. But I’d totally call you that if you wanted me to,” Kara says. “Okay?”

Mon-El nods. 

“Will you still read the book? Or can I have it back?” he asks. 

“I’m reading it,” she promises. She isn’t sure if she’ll regret it at first but when she sees the relief in his eyes, she knows that this was the best decision she could ever make. 

**Author's Note:**

> when I read the first Thrawn reboot novel from 2017, I somehow assumed that the "racism but make it with alien" trope was something new and revolutionary.  
> apparently, it's not, and it's also a trope I found in supergirl. Therefore it was only a matter of time until I wrote some sort of crossover with the two things. I'm still stuck in season 2 because I recently started watching the untamed. So, for now I'm stuck in this odd karamel fluff bubble where nothing bad has happened yet.


End file.
